deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Thefranstorm/Wrong character stats
The distance from King Kai's planet to the end of Snake Way is the same as 1 forth of the universe (shown in the Daisenshu) Goku in the Saiyan saga ran this distance in under a year to get to king kais planet then ran back in under a day. Even if he had used Kaioken his base stats would still need to be faster then light before king Kais training due to even at light speed it takes a long time to travel said distance up to years. so making it in a few hours is a truly impressive feat. saying snake way is 1 million miles is false as stated in manga that was a rumor. if you take into account the making it in a few hours and say it was due to Kaioken Vegeta was faster then Goku at Kaioken times 2 which means base Vegeta is faster then Goku making him FTL. So it is fair to assume all later villains and heroes brought into the manga and/or anime would logicaly be much faster then Goku and Vegeta at said time. this proves death battle is wrong about all battles using Dragonball z characters and proving at least 1 stat is undeniably wrong and this is irrefutable fact. now all who care to read this have been educated on logic and how bias one appears when dispite logic they say that someone is wrong. #Yusuke urameshi is a planet buster minimum because in both the manga and anime of yu yu hakusho it is stated any S class demon is able to blow up earth at will. In addition Yusuke fought one of the strongest S class demons and only lost by a narrow margin in the end of yu yu hakusho. #Goku's lifting strength was determined by training weights which based on the fact that they were training weights means that is far from his maximum lifting ability. Saying that is his max is like saying that a body builder that if a person who uses a 15 pound weight to keep in shape/stay toned but has shown no other feets of lifting that is his maximum. It is an illogical way to judge someone's maximum especially if said person has far surpassed this physical strength later in the series no matter wether one follows GT or Battle of Gods. GT set kid goku's base= Z's Goku's ssj3 meaning even if that were his max in Z we would have to apply all ssj multipliers from ssj1-ssj3 to find GT Goku's base but wait Goku stated in GT he had gotten weaker due to being turned back into a kid. If you look at battle of gods Goku loses to beerus with beerus barly lifting a finger against ssj3 goku. Even so once he recieved the ssj God transformation Goku's base kept up with beerus this clearly means his base was far beyond his ssj3 due to this but people are still using goku's training weights as his greatest feet which is illogical. Category:Blog posts